


It's only a game

by koreabooeauty



Category: Reader - Fandom, SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, F/M, Kinda like battle royals au but like not., M/M, Other, Polyamory Relationship, Romance, a few ocs but not important, also reader thinks ily is dumb, dont grow attached, jisoos dead, maybe soft smut in future?, thats it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6068266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koreabooeauty/pseuds/koreabooeauty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because of a few teachers, Seoul high school is in a tough situation. On a field trip students were taken by the government because a select few who have powers. There they are told to kill and make alliances,the strongest alliances will win,but at what cost?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It begins with a bang

**Author's Note:**

> So yep. This is what I've decided to do in my spare time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no idea what the hell this is.

"Ten....nine...eight...seven...six...five...four...three...two...one"  
The loud voice was making all of us nervous. There were the females that were crying. Some males were doing that to.  
The lesser half were staring blankly at where the instructor had been standing.  
I should have told my mom I loved her before I left.  
A loud bell screeched at us.  
It made my ears want to bleed, I have half the mind to rip my ears off.  
A few kids stood up and grouped together to try to get to safety. I chose to continue sitting in the corner in disbelief that this was happening.  
"Why are they doing this to us?" A cry came from one of the students.  
I know they're not talking to me specifically but I still shrug and mumble.  
"Over population I guess" some students are praying around a girl the instructor shot to quiet us down.  
A few kids have decided to commit suicide. My choice is to sit here til further notice but I may join them I like the idea of my death being in my own hands. "Y/N wanna help us look for shelter?"  
Taehyung, the nicest boy from the class next door also one of the people i could stand asked. "Sure Taehyung I'll come"  
I slowly stand up from the floor and walk over one of the dead bodies.  
I look toward Taehyung not wanting him to see me look at the body.  
If I find a journal, I'll write the names of the students that have died.  
One look at the students face and I know who it is. I'll write it down later.  
I make my way to the male eventually. We join his ragtag group of misfits. "I'll introduce you, Everyone this is Y/N." Taehyung said.  
I nodded in agreement. "That's Seokjin in the blue puffy jacket, that's Namjoon with the pink hair, and the green haired boy is Yoongi."  
I nodded in acknowledgment  
"I'm Hoseok, I was in your maths".  
I knew he looked familiar somehow.  
"Okay now that introductions are over, let's look for shelter.  
And on our way we went. I wonder if they were treated the same way we were. Told that we had the great honor of being tested for some stupid thing and told to die or reveal our power.  
I have no idea what's going on and I'm pissed. Innocent students are dying. I think while angrily walking, It's such a stupid thing. what power are they talking about? While I'm angrily walking i stumble over something. Looking back i realize that its not a something it's a someone. "What the hell!' I whisper yell in surprise. "That's jisoo, he was in my class." Taehyung said while looking like he was going to cry. "Jin can we put flowers on him? He was a good kid, I promise.'' Taehyung said looking at what i believe is the older male "Of course Tae." The tall male said and with those three words Taehyung ran off to get flowers. Within like thirty seconds he came back with a bunch of wildflowers and put them on the body which was turning slightly blue. Once all the flowers on the body he turned toward us and pointed with his head. We walked toward him and all of us together continue looking for shelter. "Y/N does this look good?"  
Hoseok calming voice asked. "It's good" I smile at him.  
One by one we walk into the place that we hoped we could call home for a while. Inside was dirty but it was fine even with the dirt.  
"So did they tell you why we were here?" I asked Namjoon.  
"They took us in a dark room where they told us to sit down and listen we wouldn't quiet down so he shot a girl in the face. We were quiet after that. He said something about the ones who survive having powers or some shit. And then he told us to run because the other class would be trying to kill us."  
He said looking down at the floor reliving the moment. So the same thing happened. I mumble a thanks and a sorry and walk out to the other room and sit in the corner thinking of the trip we were told we were going on. The kids from my class were the youngest. I hope chan and sanha were fine. "Hey Namjoon, Seokjin and I are gonna go look for food okay? You'll be here with Tae and Yoongi." Hoseok said looking into the room.  
"Yeah that's fine" I said picking my head off the wall.  
He walked out and I heard three different pairs of footsteps. Once they were out of the house i stood up and walked to where I think Taehyung and Yoongi were.  
When I walked in the room I saw Yoongi sleeping and Taehyung playing with some string.  
He and I just looked at each other and he went back to what he was doing. I sat down next to him but still near the door. "Wanna play a game Taehyung?" I ask him thinking that it could get my mind over the fact that we could be killed at any moment. "sure'' He replied but before we could discuss what game we should play we heard very angry footsteps.   
"MARIA. MARIA. MARIA" a loud male voice yelled. He sounded like he was getting closer. I look at Taehyung while Taehyung looks at a sleeping Yoongi.  
"Wake him up!" I whisper yell. He nods and tries to wake the boy.  
"MARIA WHERE ARE YOU" he's in the house now. "Shit Taehyung c'mon"  
I say grabbing Yoongi's hand and pulling. There's a small closet In the room and together we haul the now half awake boy to his feet. we drag him in to the closet. Only one more person can fit in there. "Hurry Y/N go in" Taehyung tells me.  
He's almost to the room. I shake my head and push him in the closet and close the door. The door opens up and in comes in a boy who's covers in blood.  
"Where is she?" He asked. "I don't know who you're looking for."  
I say in a shaky voice. "Maria. Maria Kim." He says with no emotion in his voice. "She's in the room we were first in she was praying last i saw"  
I said quickly making up a half a lie. "Okay. Let's go. You're coming with me. If she's not there I'm going to kill you"  
He says I just nod and walk out of the room he follows behind me very closely. We walk to the place where I was first held.  
We arrive once it gets dark. The sky is a fading blue into a black. This could be where I die.  
The rotten floor makes me keep my head down attempting to not step in gook. "Where is she?" He asked. "  
In classroom B" I say. We continue walking to the classrooms, once we get there we see that the door has been shut. He pushes me forward and moves his hand to the doorknob. He twist the knob like he might twist my neck. I saved those two at least, hopefully the others go back soon. He pushes the door open and walks in. I go in knowing I might never leave.  
She's not very far in so he'll see her.  
I close my eyes and let fate play.  
"SHES DEAD. MARIA'S DEAD. NOW SO ARE YOU." He yells. I don't run. I don't hide.  
I just stand there. With my eyes closed  
I stand there and hope Taehyung is safe. Yoongi too.  
And what I hear next is two gunshots. 


	2. Slit my neck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna be updated regularly. *-_-*

A bullet enters my leg. Adrenaline begins pumping through my veins.  
Where did the other bullet go?  
The answer came a lot quicker then expected.  
"YOU TRICKED ME,YOU BITCH!" The boy who held me hostage yelled.  
My savior I think replied. "Go to hell Jongin." And with a bang I assumed he was dead. I open my eyes and see a dead body.  
In some sick messed up way it's great they died in the same room, isn't it? "Thanks" I say looking around the room for the person who saved me.  
I heard what sounded like a grunt.  
I continue walking and within four steps I'm by the door.  
"Thanks again" I say leaving the classroom. Once out of the room I see cracks and blood on the walls. Wonderful. Soon enough I'm in the forest again and keep walking without thinking. Quite stupid of me.  
"Who the hell are you?" A boy asked holding a knife to my throat. "Y/N from class two." I say a lot calmer then I expected. "Yah! I know her. Let go." A boy with a sheet covering his face said. Once again a grunt came from the boy who was still holding a knife to my throat. "Ji...woo?" I ask unsure.  
"Yep" he nodded. "And whose your friend?" "His name is jihoon. Us ji's gotta stick together." He said like we were having a totally normal conversation. "Can he either slice my throat or put the knife down?"  
"I guess I can ask. Jihoon. Knife. Down." He said.  
"That wasn't asking but telling. I still appreciate it though" I say  
The boy put his knife down and released his hand from my shoulder.  
"Thanks. Appreciate it."  
I say stepping forward into jiwoo's proximity. He nodded and stepped forward as well.  
"What room were you in oppa?" I ask. "Room three. I'm guessing you were in room two, weren't you?" Yeah, how'd you know?" I ask him. "Beside the fact that you introduced yourself I just know. I'm willing to bet you don't know what happened then."  
He said. "Know what?" I ask with yet another question.  
"When we were first taken, they took us to a shack like thing and injected with something they referred as vitamin K. Only some people got bigger doses. Some got none at all. So I think class two got either got some. Class three got pumped with it." He said. "Weren't you in class three?" One more question I ask. "Yeah." And with that one word I stop asking question.  
I look up seeing the sky as a faded pink with orange rays. It was a pretty sight, also someone's last probably.  
Hopefully not mine.


	3. Remembering the day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooooo idk if anyone's reading but this whateve. also you can tell that my style has changed.

"So Y/N if you don't mind me asking what the fucks wrong with you're leg?" My wonderful friend Jiwoo asked. "So i was walking along the yellow brick road but then a giant bear came and ripped a small tree out of the ground and impaled my leg with it causing said leg to cry tears of blood in pain, y'know a normal day." I reply with a smug smile on my face. That makes the mysterious Jihoon crack a smile and snort. ''You fucker, I give you my concern and you give me bull. What a good friend. But seriously it looks like hell."  
"It hurts like hell.'' I say choosing to only respond to that part of his speech. "I've got medicine if you want it.'' Jihoon said addressing me for the first time. "It would be greatly appreciated." I say smiling at the small pink haired male.

"It's back at our 'dope' hut" 

"fuck off Jiwoo" 

"What is it Today, why does everyone keep raining on my parade?'' He sighs. "Sorry to break it to you but i think you should've known today was gonna be a bad day when we were taken off our bus and separated into abandon classrooms." I say as I stretch my arms.

"A man can dream" is his response. 

"Let's go. Unless you want to be here when people come 'hunting'." Jihoon said. And with that we began walking toward their 'dope' hut before anyone could come and attempt to hurt us.

 

"Soooooo are you somewhat happy that we don't have finals at least?" I ask Jiwoo who's supposed to be watching behind us and making sure no one's tracking us.

''Of course, I fucking hate finals.'' 

"I know you do, that's why I asked. Gotta have some kind of positivity around.''

"Anyone who doesn't hate finalsis probably the devil"

Jihoon in walking in front of me because apparently Jiwoo has no fucking clue where we're going. I'm in the middle because as Jihoon had stated i was only a little more useless then Jiwoo with my bloody leg. And that left Jiwoo holding up the back, even though i'm pretty sure if Jihoon could he would create duplicates of himself so he didn't have to trust him. 

My feet hit the green dying grass that was once beautiful until humans came and mutilated it's growing space. There was a small circle of flowers and i begin to wonder if this place had been used for the same experiment before we came. Maybe we were taken here to see if humans could adapt to certain places of some shit. But that wouldn't explain having us kill each other.

What is this thing supposedly called vitamin k? Isn't vitamin k supposed to be essential to building strong bones, preventing heart disease, and crucial part of other bodily processes or some other scientific bullcrap. 

Whatever they created is not that, or at least i think so. I hope the guys came back to find Taehyung and Yoongi. It would be super shitty if i sacrificed myself and then they died. Like that's some k-drama shit right there, actually all of this is k-drama shit.

Because i was focusing on this little 'rant' inside my head, I didn't notice that Jihoon had stopped walking. Thus bumping into the small male and creating a miniature trainwreck between the three of us. "oof'' i grumbled as Jiwoo walks into my back causing me to put more weight on my leg.

"We're here dipshit.'' And i think I might have liked Jihoon better when he was quiet. "Thanks shitbag.'' Jiwoo had never been quiet in my ten years of knowing him but i think it would be a huge improvement if he was. "Well welcome to our humble home." Jiwoo said as he opened the rickety ass door to their hut. "Why thank you good sir, it's lovely." I say entering the small hut.

 

 

"So want to tell me what really happened to you're leg?'' Jiwoo asked as he plopped down on the floor forcing the door to close even tighter. "Not really but I'll tell you anyway." I say as I squeeze myself next to him. "

I'm going to go get the medicine'' Jihoon said walking through a doorway.

 

"They told us all to sit down but I guess Class two was bigger then they anticipated because there weren't enough chairs for all of us to sit on. So we all kind of panicked and sat on the chairs we could and then the ones who didn't have a chair sat on the floor. And then they terribly explained what was going on but didn't give us a reason and everyone and they started to panic again. Apparently that wasn't how they wanted us to act and they shot Maria." I start off the story to him.

 

"Everyone just kind of paused and looked at him. Sweet Maria who baked cookies on everyone's birthday was dead. Killed in front of of our eyes. The man just laughed at our horrified looks and told us to get over it. He told us to find out where the other classes were and to attempt to survive. And then he left, the door closed behind him and Maria's sister started sobbing. She stood up from the floor and ran to where Maria's body had fallen on the floor. The kids from the catholic group kinda circled around them and started holding a funeral for her I think. A bunch of kids decided to make a group and venture outside. I decided it would be the best for me to sit in the corner so I could collect my thoughts. Some of the remaining kids looked around and found some rope and decided that's how they wanted to go and attempted to hang themselves." 

I looked over at his face to try and see if i should continue on, his face looked blank like the events I had told him were just a lullaby.

"Go on" he said staring straight at me. I nodded and begin to speak again when Jihoon entered the hallway. 

"Lift up your leg, you can still talk" he said kneeling in front of me. I do as told and restart.

 

"Remember Taehyung? He came into the classroom and asked me if i wanted to join his group in search of a safer place, I agreed thinking that it would be better then the stuffy room which was beginning to smell like death. So we walked outside to his group outside and they had already decided which way they wanted to go. So we began walking away from the school, the other people in the group were speaking normally so I assumed that they all knew each other from before this had happened.

We stumbled upon a dead body leaning against a tree. His name was Jisoo, he was from the same class as Taehyung. Taehyung felt bad leaving him there so he found a few wild flowers nearby and put them on his body. We continued to walk and eventually found a house, we entered and luckily it was empty. While we settled in some members of the group were going to go see if they could find food. 

So Taehyung and I volunteered to stay and the members decided that Yoongi should stay behind with us. They left and Yoongi decided to take a nap. Taehyung and I were gonna play a game but we heard the footsteps of someone who sounded angry. There was only one closet and only two people could fit inside so i shoved the two of them in and closed the door. 

Luckily just in time, as Maria's boyfriend Jongin burst in screeching for her and asked if I knew where she was. I said yes and he took me hostage to show him where she was, while we walked out i heard some footsteps near the house which I'm really hoping were the other members. I took him to the school which i had accepted me fate. He had gone completely psycho when he realized what had happened to Maria. He decided that it was my fault and I should die. Which is when someone barged in and shot him and he attempted to shoot them but shot me instead. 

I thanked the kid who saved me when I realized that Jongin had died at the same place Maria had. And I walked out of the classroom into you guys, and you know the story from there." 

 

"I'm finished with your leg" Jihoon said standing up. 

 

"Thanks man, feels better all ready" I said doing the same.

 

"I hope they got out of the closet" Jiwoo said still siting in front of the door. 

 

''Me too'' 

 

I hobbled over to where a chair was and decided that was the best spot for a rest. I quickly sit and attempt to think over what's happened. But sleep invades my thoughts and I'm lulled to sleep, wishing that when i wake up it will have all been a dream


End file.
